At coking plants, incandescent coke is conveyed from a coking chamber to a quenching site mainly in cars adapted to travel along a rail track (Tep/litskiy N. G. et al. Sukhoe tushenie koksa (Dry quenching of coke), "Metallurgiya" Publishers, Moscow, 1971, p. 53). Such cars comprise a carriage and an apparatus for receiving incandescent coke removably mounted on the carriage. The apparatus for receiving incandescent coke includes a wall structure which is a truss framework and lining plates mounted on the supporting members of the truss framework. Employed for lining the wall structure are either rolled nickeliferrous-steel plates or cast heat-resistant iron plates. The lining plates are installed with the provision for their linear expansion, i.e. with a gap or clearance to ensure such an expansion (Kostin N. P., Lichinskiy A. P., Modernizatsiya vagonov dlya perevozki raskalyonnogo koksa ustanovok sukhogo tushenia, i.e., Modernization of cars for conveying incandescent coke at dry-quenching plants, "Koks i khimiya" Publishers, 1975, No. 4, p. 41). A convenient apparatus for receiving incandescent coke comprises also a hopper defined by the bottom portion of the wall structure, which hopper has a discharge hole and is framed adjacent to said hole by a girdle. To close said discharge hole, the hopper is provided with bottom gates which normally abut against the girdle.
In prior art apparatus, an active combustion of coke takes place during its loading and transportation, leading to a loss of coke and to a rapid heating of the lining plates and the wall structure, which results in a premature deterioration of the latter. The burning is caused by air draught or inleakage through the gaps between the lining plates.
In addition, in manufacturing the apparatus it is difficult to avoid an unstraightness of the girdle surfaces abutting on the bottom gates, which results in development of gaps in the zone of abutment of the girdle on the gates; the gaps are further increased in the course of service due to a thermal warpage of the girdle, which additionally promotes the air draught or inleakage through the gaps.